


You're the Truth Not I

by afrocurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the devil you know better than the one you don't?  Sam tries to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Truth Not I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/profile)[**delicatelight**](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/) and [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and [](http://misa-05.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://misa-05.livejournal.com/)**misa_05** for the encouragement. At this point, all mistakes are my own.

There was only so much she could do with Sam right now.

The first thing had happened more quickly than she thought possible. He’d only wanted to save Dean, which didn’t surprise her in the least.

_Humans were so simple._

Laughing at him wouldn’t get her any closer to her end goal, and time was far too precious up here to mess around with “The Boy King.”

Years in Hell had made something of a cynic of her, and no amount of time on Earth was going to counteract that. For now, she just explained that she would help Sam save Dean.

Sam didn’t need to know any of the other details.

-*-

Lies kept the Winchesters together—it wasn’t like one more would hurt any more than anything else.

Sam kept his secret as they drove out to Iowa for another demon.

-*-

It was easy for her to keep her distance from the brothers.

The drive into Iowa was lonely; she missed the companionship of the other demons who followed the Yellow-Eyed Demon—they had similar goals.

No one else had followed her out when the Hellgate opened, but she was finding that Sam and Dean were entertaining enough.

-*-

Dean was off finding some long-lost fling again which left Sam alone.

He sat in the ratty diner, eating a plate of fries, before she appeared.

“More deep fried crack, I see?”

“Force of habit, I suppose,” he replied.

“Whatever—it’s not my life.”

He shrugged at her comment before picking up another fry.

“So how are you going to help me save Dean?”

“Why give away the secret now, Sam? There’s more fun to be had first.”

“Fun?” he asked. “You call spending half my nights alone while Dean’s out fucking his brains out fun?”

“I would, actually. You’re too uptight, Sam.”

“Call it an occupational hazard—life with Dean.”

“Whatever, Sam. I don’t care about that part. I just know that you want to save Dean, and I can help.”

He looked at her with a dejected frown before speaking. “We already established that…” he trailed off.

“Ruby,” she flatly responded.

“Thanks. You already said that, but you didn’t say how.”

“I know,” she said with a smirk. “I’m not giving away my secret just yet.”

“Then why come and tell me you can help?”

“Stop the mopey act, Sam. I can’t help you this quickly, or someone’s going to notice.”

“Who?”

“That I can’t say. Just trust me.”

“I have a hard time doing that, Ruby, especially since most demons don’t look out for hunters.”

She slid her hand across the table and laid it on his cheek. “You’re not a real hunter, Sam.”

“Which scares me more than the number of other demons out for the killing.”

She tapped his nose before continuing. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point? I’m tired of being the damn pawn in some game.”

“Not my fault, Sam. That’s all on Mommy and Daddy.”

He shifted out of the booth at her comment and stormed out of the diner.

-*-

Step one in her plan was going smoothly.

Now only time was going to tell how the rest of it would work.

-*-

It was far too taxing to keep Ruby a secret from Dean. The joie du vivre that he’d acquired started to grate on Sam, especially after the fifth trip where Dean left the investigating to him in the name of tits and ass.

“What the hell is this stuff, Sammy?” Dean demanded after a quick trip to the diner. He picked up an article about one of Mary’s college roommates off the bed while Sam sat against the headboard.

“Just something I’ve been looking into,” Sam replied sheepishly.

“How’d you know to start looking here?”

“Someone tipped me off.”

“Who?” Dean asked loudly.

“No one you know, Dean. Just stop worrying about it. It’s not your problem.”

“Anything that involves Mom is my problem, Sam,” he paused to inspect more of the articles before picking up a few. “How long have you been looking into this?”

“Since after that case with Lisa and the changlings.”

“That’s five weeks ago, Sam! You’ve been doing this for _that_ long,” Dean said with a long sigh while he inspected the large collection on the bed.

“Yeah, Dean, since you’re too busy getting laid on every job.”

“Not this again, Sam. Give me a fucking break!”

“I tried, and it didn’t work. Now I’m working on something else so I can get your life back,” Sam shouted.

“ _My_ life back? Who the hell is giving you all of the clues for this little investigation?” Dean questioned, as he threw the article back against the dingy motel comforter.

“That hunter with the knife from Nebraska. Ruby.”

“And how the hell does she know about our family, Sam?” Dean simmered with anger at Sam’s words. They were supposed to be in this for themselves—they didn’t need anyone new brought into the fold. It was just the two of them.

“I don’t know,” he trailed off. “She just does.”

“That’s perfect, Sam. You’ve let a stranger dictate what you do with your time.”

“Better than my dick, Dean!” Sam watched as Dean’s face turned red.

Moments later Dean left the room, slamming the door as he left.

-*-

From her view in her car outside the hotel, Ruby grinned as Dean left the motel.

Her plan to help Sam just got easier—even if he didn’t know it yet.

\---

Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
